Elixir
Elixir= The Elixir is the magical potion which brings the puppets to life. The elixir is based on an ancient scroll that was stolen from Sutekh and/or Osiris by Afzel in Cairo, Egypt many years ago. Afzel stole the secret because he claimed that the ancient demon god will rise in a thousand years and the only defense against them is in the elixir. The elixir is a green fluid that can be mixed with brain-matter and is able to resurrect a human or give strength to a human and allow them to be a lot stronger and sustain eternal life. Andre Toulon mixed it with blood of a deceased human and injected into his puppets which bought them to life with the souls and essence of the human that died. Since the secret was passed onto Toulon in Paris, France in 1902 by Afzel, he has used it to make his puppet shows a success by having a puppet that moves without string, but it has also caused him much trouble with the evil demon lord Sutekh who had sent his Mummy Servants to kill him and steal it back. They killed all of his friends and he revived them as his puppets and fought them and saved a young Swiss woman Elsa, who would later become his wife. - During the second World War, Toulon lived in Berlin, Germany and he was getting older and retired the large puppet performances in place of a small shows for children. When the Nazis started to kill people that Toulon knew, he resurrected them also as puppets, each with a hidden weapon so that they could defend themselves. When the Nazis learnt of his secret they broke into his house to steal it so that they could use it for their Deathcorp Project, an experiment in resurrecting fallen German soldiers to put back into battle. Elsa tried to stop them but was murdered by Major Kraus, the leader of the Gestapo Nazis. They arrested Toulon he and his puppets fought back and became fugitives. Dr. Hess who was the scientist behind the project took the elixir and started to study it and test it on dead soldiers, but none of them were alive for more than few seconds so he went behind the rest of the Nazis back to track down Toulon and ask him more about the elixir himself. Toulon put the soul of his wife into the doll that he had created in her likeness, and fed it Leeches so she could defend herself. Toulon with the help of his puppets fought the Nazis and escaped to Switzerland, and then to America. He was very concerned that the elixir would fall into Nazi's hands or other bad peoples hands who would use it for evil, so he hid the puppets along with the elixir in a special hiding place in his hotel room at the Bodega Bay Inn and then shot himself. Danny Coogan would later use the elixir to place the soul of his dead brother into a Ninja puppet, as well as Dr. Freuhoffer who used it to give life to four evil puppets nad Oberhelfer Friede Steitze who discovered that if the elixir is injected into a living human it would create bad side effects and make their body squirt out blood until they die. Blade also replaced his hook with a syringe to use this as a weapon too for a short period of time. Many years later when Neil Gallagher had gotten access to the elixir he worked on changing the formula of it so that it would work on human beings and no longer cause bad side effects. The elixir was used by many other people including Dr. Ivan and Rick Myers who used it for good and Doktor Gerde Ernst, Oberheller Friede Steitze, Dr. Magrew and Erique Chaneé (an evil version of Toulon) who used it for evil. Appearances *Puppet Master *Puppet Master 2 *Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge *Puppet Master 4 *Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter *Curse of the Puppet Master *Retro Puppet Master *Puppet Master: The Legacy *Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys (Toulon Blood) *Puppet Master: Axis of Evil *Puppet Master: Axis Rising *Puppet Master: Axis Termination *Blade: The Iron Cross Gallery potoiin127879fgfgfgfgf.png|The elixir inside Afzel's magic Ring syringe.jpg|Andre Toulon's kit potoiin1278gghg.png|Andre Toulon feeding Six-Shooter the elixir potoiin1278888.png|Andre Toulon feeding Jester the elixir potoiin12785.png|Andre Toulon feeding Pinhead the elixir potoiin12.png|Andre Toulon feeding Tunneler the elixir potoiin1.png|Major Kraus stealing the elixir sull.png|Andre Toulon bringing Leech Woman to life using Elsa's soul potoiin127.png|Danny Coogan using the elixir to put Don Coogan's soul into a Ninja puppet potoiin1278.png|Dr. Freuhoffer extracting Tunneler's elixir that he plans to use to bring his Nazi puppets to life Weremacht12.png|Dr. Freuhoffer bringing Weremacht to life with the elixr renmator3.png|Blade replaced his hook with a syringe containing the elixir in Puppet Master: Axis Termination Sluttycharacter3.png|Oberhelfer Friede Steitze used the elixir in syringes on her fingers as a weapon. Ivangreen.png|Dr. Ivan with the elixir thickey.png|The elixir inside Toulon's trunk potoiin1278hthth.png|Neil Gallagher's fingers covered in the elixir after he used it on himself and Blade attacked him Pinheadformuila.png|Pinhead using the last of the elixir to bring back Andre Toulon from the dead potoiin127879.png|Blade and Pinhead work on a new elixir using human's brains potoiin127879ss.png|The elixir coming out of Andre Toulon's mannequin potoiin127879sss.png|Rick Myers finding the elixir potoiin127879dee.png|Decapitron being bought to life with the elixir renmator3reagent .png|The reagent fluid that Dr. Herbert West uses in the Re-Animator movies is what inspired the elixir in the Puppet Master franchise. Charles Band had also worked on both movies. Trivia *The elixir was a homage to the Re-Animator movies. *In Puppet Master: The Legacy, Andre Toulon claims that the elixir is cursed. It is possible that when he and Theresa were resurrected using the elixir, they turned evil due to the curse of trying to use the magic to play God and live forever. Neil Gallagher also used it to resurrect himself, but he was already evil. |-| Toulon Blood= Toulon Blood is sacred blood from the Toulon family that is used to bring the puppets to life. This is only the case in Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys and contradicts the previous movies where the puppets are bought to life with an Egyptian spell. Robert Toulon and his daughter Alexandra were trying to bring the puppets to life and by doing this they would make a small cut on their finger and bleed two drops of blood into some chemicals and inject it into the puppets. Two drops of blood makes the magic last longer, but only one makes them alive for only half a day then they fall asleep again. Erica Sharpe has a plan of sacrificing Alexandra to Bael, the demon of prophet and wealth and getting pregnant from Robert so that she can have his baby that has his blood and use it similar to a farm animal and harvest its blood to bring puppets to life to serve her. After this plan she would kill Robert too. Her plan never falls through as she fails to bring Alexandra to Bael in time, so Bael takes Erica to Hell with him instead. Appearances *Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys Trivia *Even though this movie came out after Puppet Master IV, it was actually written before, which explains why they used Toulon family blood instead of the magic stolen from Sutekh. *Some fans believe that after Sutekh was defeated, the formula became property of Andre Toulon. Category:Items Category:Egyptian artifacts